The Red Pyramid Mix Up
by booksrule07
Summary: The Red Pyramid with a difference. A very big difference. What's the difference? Let's just say that three certain half-bloods get mixed into it, bringing the Great Propechy with them. Not following exactly to RP plot, so plently of room for surprises!
1. Chapter 1

**I own Jake. I own nobody else (well, apart from Mrs. Brambles and Stacey, but they're really minor, so they hardly count). Oh, and some odd bod who doesn't exist yet, but they will soon. Ok, that is all. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

Until not that long ago I was a normal girl, living a normal(ish) life. I lived with my grandparents in their house by the Thames. That was until my dad sort of blew up the British Museum.

My name, by the way, is Sadie Kane, and I'm twelve.

OK, that's enough of that. Where should I start? I suppose I should start with that day at school. The day I caught Jake on the phone saying strange stuff.

It was break, and everybody was meant to be outside 'enjoying the sun' in Mrs. Brambles words. Getting sunstroke, more like. I mean, it was 30+ outside. And I don't care if Stacey and her gang think that it's the best weather ever for a tan (who wants a tan anyway?), in my opinion, it was child cruelty.

So, I went inside. It wasn't much cooler, but it was as good as I was going to get. I was about to go into my classroom to get my water bottle from my locker, when I heard somebody talking inside the room. I peeked through the glass in the door to see Jake.

Jake had brown curly hair, a limp and always wore a green baseball hat with a recycling sign on it. I know, random. Also, for some reason he was allowed to wear his hat all the time, but if anybody else wore one it was a definite detention.

Anyway, Jake was on the phone. Another rule broken. I put my ear to the door so that I could hear him.

"Yeah…no, she doesn't smell like one… it's just… exactly… Look, I think you should come and see for yourself… great… no… right, Ok. Bye."

Calmly, I opened the door and walked in. Jake panicked and turned his phone off, before putting it in his trouser pocket and turning around.

"Hey, Jake," I said.

He seemed to register that I wasn't a teacher.

"Oh, Sadie, um, hi. What are you doing here?"

I went over to my locker and twisted the lock to put in my code. 15-43-16. "I was about to ask you the same question."

"I needed to phone my mum. You?"

"Water bottle."

He nodded. I thought about his conversation on the phone. Not that I know much about phone calls to mums, but it didn't sound anything like the sort of call you would make to your parents. _She doesn't smell like one._ What on earth?

I took my water bottle out and locked the locker.

"Are you coming out?" I asked.

"Oh, sure," he said, putting his phone into his locker. "So, doing anything nice this summer?"

"Not really. Dad and Carter are coming over."

"Carter?"

I realised that Jake was new this year, and didn't know who Carter is. "He's my older brother. Dad is an Egyptologist, and Carter travels around the world with him, so I only see them twice a year. Summer and Christmas."

"So, who do you live with?"

"My Grandma and Granddad. When my mum died, Gran and Gramps fought with Dad to get me living with them. They took it to court and everything."

"Oh. Right. I'm…I'm sorry about your mum."

"Thanks, but I don't really remember her enough to miss her."

"Oh. So, where did you live before your mum… you know?"

"America."

He looked at me, surprised. "Seriously? You really don't sound like it." He looked at his watch. "We better go, in case a teacher comes."

I nodded. If Mrs. Brambles caught me in the classroom when I shouldn't be, it would be another detention.

I'm like a magnet to detention. Either the teachers hate me and have ganged up against me, or (Carter's theory) it's all my fault. OK, I know that wearing combat boots really doesn't help my defence, but I really defiantly think that my theory is right.

I looked at the clock on the wall. One more hour. One more hour and I would be going home for the holidays.

* * *

Then Dad and Carter came. They were late. As usual.

"Hello sweetheart!" Dad said as I opened the door. Muffin, my cat, jumped out of my arm and sniffed Dad's bag. He always has it with him. I ran over and gave him a hug. Then I looked at Carter.

"Oh, hi,"I murmured. He's two years older than me, and looks completely different. He's like Dad, an African-American. I'm apparently more like Mum, but in my opinion she's far more beautiful. Gran and Gramps have got a whole room dedicated to her, full of pictures, toys, certificates and stuff like that. I personally find it really sad. In a bad way.

I heard Gran's car coming around the corner. She's gone shopping. Getting out of the car she saw me and smiled. "Sadie, will you help me with the bags?" she called to me. Then she saw Dad and Carter. She slammed the car door and walked over to us, a frown on her face. "What are _they_ doing here?" she whispered to me.

"It's the 25th Gran," I pointed out. Dad always came on two set date, 25th June, and Christmas Eve.

She blinked as if surprised. "It is? Well, I suppose you better get going then. "Glaring at dad, she then turned and walked back to the car.

Gran hates Dad. I can't remember why exactly, but it's something to do with Mum's death.

Muffin rubbed against my legs, then trotted off to join Gran.

"So," Dad asked "What do you want to do?"

"Get an ice-cream. It's absolutely boiling today." I told him. And it was. That's the problem with living in Britain. In the winter, it's absolutely freezing, but in summer it's like, 30°C, which is not good.

So we got into the taxi and went to a random ice cream shop. I got a pistachio; Carter got honey, while Dad just read his notes. At one point I lent over to see what he had written, but Dad caught me in the act, and closing his note, he asked me if my ice-cream was nice. I nodded. Then he looked at his watch. "Right, it's time to go."

"But Dad-" Carter started, but I beat him to it.

"You haven't got some work to do, have you?"

"No," Dad got up, slung his bag over his shoulder, and pulled the handle on his suitcase up. "I thought you might like to go to the movies. There are some good sounding films on at-"his phone rang. He took it out of his trouser pocket, and sighed as he read the text. "Yeah, sorry sweetheart. It's work."

"Dad!" Carter and I groaned at the same time.

"Look, afterwards I'll take you both to that pancake restaurant you like. But this is really important. We'll go to the cinema at Christmas."

I sighed. "So, where are we going?" I asked, even though I don't know why I asked. There's only one place in London where Dad would go for work.

"The British Museum. You two can look around. Maybe you'll discover something you like."

"Yeah," I muttered. "Maybe."

So, we went to the British Museum. Yay. Not. Dad led us straight to the Egyptian section, and past the Rosetta Stone which a bunch of Chinese tourists were standing around. Why on earth are people so obsessed with that large chunk of rock? What's so amazing about it?

Anyway, he led us to the end of one of the wings that led from the part containing the stone. A man was standing there in a cheap and happy suit. Why they are even called cheap and happy? They look sad. Very sad. In a very, very, bad way.

"Hello Dr. Kane, " the man said Dad. Dad turned to us.

"Why don't you two go and explore?" he asked. I was about to come up with a million good reasons, when Carter nodded and grabbed my arm, walking off. A few metres later I pulled by arm back.

"That suit was sad," I told him. He just looked at me like I was crazy, then said, "I'm going to look at the Assyrian Lion Hunt. You coming?"

I shook my head and took my iPod out of my pocket. "I'm going to sit somewhere and listen to this, while you look at the dusty old relics."

"They're not dusty old relics!" he told me, obviously annoyed. "They're really cool!"

"You," I told him, "don't know the meaning of cool." And then I walked off to find a bench.

I had been sitting on the bench for a few minutes, when someone came along who I recognised. Jake. And he had some random odd bods with him. There were two boys and a girl. The girl had blonde hair tied back in a pony tail. One of the boys had curly brown hair and wore a Rasta cap. The other boy had black hair.

I took my ear phones out of my ears.

Jake saw me. "Hi Sadie!" he said walking over towards me, followed by the odd bods.

"Er, hi," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um..." he looked round desperately at the other people with him, who were looking a bit shifty, as they backed away, leaving him to figure it out. "Er, I was doing some homework."

"Er, Jake," I told him, raising an eyebrow, "One, we don't get any homework in the holidays. Two, we're in the same class, so we get the same homework. And three, why would you bring your friends to do homework?"

He looked at me, worried. "It was, er, extra home work. Extra curriculum stuff. And, um, my friends had come over for the holidays. They're sort of wanted to come."

_Strange friends,_ I thought. _Who in their right mind would _want_ to come to this dump?_

"So," I asked, trying to sound interested. "What's the homework on?"

"Er... ancient civilisations. Romans, Greeks, Egyptians, those sort of people."

I nodded.

The blonde girl was looking around. Then she saw the glass doors with _The Parthenon _etched in it. Her eyes widened. "Oh my gods!" she exclaimed. Then she grabbed the boy with black hair and ran off toward the door. "Sorry!" she called over her shoulder.

_Oh my gods? Gods? Plural of god? Who on earth was she?_ Anyway, before I had much time to ponder over this, Jake said something. "Sadie, are you even listening?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah sure. Why wouldn't I be listening?" Then, "What did you just say?"

He looked at me. "You weren't really listening, were you?"

I shook my head. "Not exactly." I admitted.

"Well, as I was saying, she's sort of obsessed with architecture."

"Yeah. I can see."

Then Jake turned to the other boy. "Grover meet Sadie. Sadie meet Grover."

_Grover? What sort of name is that? What on earth did he do to deserve that sort of name? And what parent would be that cruel?_

"Er, hi Grover." I said. "Cool name."

There was an awkward silence while we thought of what to say next. But before either of us had a chance to open our mouths, the black haired boy came back though the glass door.

"Can you two save me?" he asked Jake and Grover. "She's started talking about angles and confusing stuff like that. It's really hurting my head!"

Jake sighed. "Alright." Then he turned back to me. "Um, it's been nice to see you."

I nodded stiffly. "Same. Well, er, bye then."

"Bye," Jake replied as he started to walk off.

I put my ear phones back into my ears.

Then somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and turned around. Carter was standing there.

"God Carter, you scared me."

"Sorry," he said, not sounding very sorry at all. "So, who were they?"

"One of them's a friend from school. The others are his friends."

"Just a friend?" he asked.

"Yes. Just a friend."

"Sure?"

When he saw the annoyed expression on my face he cracked a smile. I rolled my eyes. "You are really annoying," I told him.

He sat down next to me.

"So," I asked "did the dusty old relics bore you?"

He shook his head. "No. They _are_ really cool, whatever you say. I just came to tell you that Dad's done."

I stood up, and Carter soon did the same. I followed him towards where Dad was standing, looking at a piece of stone with loads of hieroglyphs in loops on it. He turned around and smiled at us.

"So, do you two want to go and get a pancake?"

* * *

We got the taxi back home straight after the pancake. Gran stood in the doorway, arms crossed, frowning.

"You're late," she said as Dad and I got out of the taxi.

Dad ignored her and gave me a quick hug, before getting back into the taxi. "Bye sweetheart," he said, then closed the door.

"Bye Dad. Bye Carter."

I waved goodbye and watched as they drove around the corner, before following Gran inside. "Well," she said as she closed the door. "At least we've got that out of the way."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Before you go, I need to tell you a few things. Well, actually, I don't exactly **_**need**_** to tell you, but I would like to. Numero uno (no idea why I've suddenly turned Italian): I do not, I repeat **_**not **_**share Sadie's views. The British Museum rules! Two: sorry this chapter was quite long. The rest of the chapters will probably be about this long, so it will probably take me quite a while to type them up. Three: there shouldn't be any spelling mistakes (thanks to my incredibly annoying editor who I will call Blob as they would kill me if I called them Bob) If there are, well, I would say blame them, but they might torture me with hot irons and nice stuff like that (yep, we're really good friends.)**

**So, anyway, please read and review. Reviewers will get free imaginary hot chocolate with marshmallows. And if you're really strange and don't like hot chocolate and marshmallows (no offence), you will get a free imaginary pancake. And if you don't like pancakes, you are really odd (again, no offence intended, but who doesn't like pancakes? – actually, don't answer that one.) Any tips on how to improve will be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope enjoy the next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sadie's POV**

The next term at school passed quite quickly, and before I knew it, it was the Christmas holidays. A time which most people like, apart from Gran and Grumps. Sorry, I mean Gramps. I mean, they like Christmas itself, but the Christmas holidays mean that they have to see Dad. Or at least one of them does. Which makes Gramps really grumpy. Hence his nickname.

The last day of term was really fun. We spent the first part of the day playing games and stuff, and the second part sitting in a hall while random people who I'd never heard of before get give pieces of paper. I mean, I know it's great if you're one of those people, but if you're not it's really dreary. The very end of the day was good though. We ran out of the gates screaming 'We're free!' It was fun.

Little did I know that it, but it would be the last time I ever left that school.

* * *

So, anyway, Dad and Carter came to visit on Christmas Eve. And they were late. Again.

I had been watching for them, so saw the taxi drive around the corner at twelve. I went to open the door, with Muffin in my arms. Carter had his hand hovering over the door bell, and looked startled that I had opened the door. He opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

"You're really, really late," I told him.

I must have grown since last summer (or Carter must have shrunk) because I was just as tall as him. He also seemed to have noticed this, and he seemed a bit annoyed about it.

"Sorry. The plane was held up for some reason."

"Yeah, well, you're here now."

Then I shouted in the direction of the kitchen "Gran! They're here! I'm going!"

I think I heard her shout something back like, "Take them away!"

Muffin leapt out of my arms. I walked outside and closed the door behind me. "Come on then!" I told my sorry excuse of a brother.

My cat followed us as I walked down the path, Carter following. "Where's Dad?" I asked. I could see the taxi, and the silhouette of the driver reading a newspaper, but no sign of Dad himself.

"He's talking to someone," was all that he said.

"Meaning?"

"You'll see."

What on earth was that supposed to mean? _You'll see?_ How useful was that? Not very.

"Hey, Sadie!" somebody shouted. I turned and saw none other than Jake jogging up the street. _Oh great_, I thought_, Not him_. Why did he just appear out of nowhere? It was seriously starting to freak me out.

"Er, hi Jake," I said, before turning back to Carter. "Carter, this is Jake. He's a friend from school. Jake, this is my brother, Carter."

"You're Sadie's brother?" he asked, obviously confused.

I could tell the Carter was trying to not get annoyed. People never seem to be able to take in the fact that we're siblings. We hardly ever see each other, (and when we do, we try our best not to strangle each other) so you'd think that we wouldn't care. But somehow, we do. That and the fact that we have the same parents are our only similarities really.

"Yep," Carter said. "That's me."

"So," Jake asked, trying to sound casual. "Where are you going?"

I turned to my brother, but he just shrugged. "I don't know. Ask Dad."

"Oh, right," he said, looking sort of disappointed. "Well, can I come with you two anyway?"

I looked at Carter. "What do you think?"I asked him silently.

He just shrugged. "I suppose so," was his silent answer. Then he turned to Jake. "If you want to come, you can."

"Cool! Right, um, where's your Dad?"

Carter started walking off. I ran after him, leaving Jake looking confused.

"Is he stalking you or something?" Carter whispered.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably."

"Well, that's just great." He said, sarcastically. At least, I hope he was being sarcastic.

Then I saw the man. The man Dad was talking to was in a trench coat and reflective sun glasses. In the middle of winter? Oddbod. His hair was braided. Dads back was too us, but the strange man could see us. He raised an eyebrow when he saw us, but didn't say anything.

Jake caught up with us.

"Do you know him?" he asked.

"No," Carter replied. "He was here when we arrived."

The man looked at his watch, then back at Dad. "Julius, I've got to go. Just remember what I said."

"I will, but I've still got to do it."

"You can't. We've been through this. Besides, what about the children."

"I've got everything planned. It's fine Amos."

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," the guy called Amos sighed. "You're playing with fire here."

"I know," Dad muttered. "I know. But afterwards everything's going to be fine."

"So you say." Then he sighed again. "Well, if you insist on doing it, just be careful." Then he walked past Dad and left. Carter, Jake and moved quietly so that we were hiding behind a wheelie bin which someone had thoughtfully left out.

"Any idea what that was about?" Jake asked. Carter and I shook out heads. "Ok, then- ow!" A cardboard box which the person had also thoughtfully left on top of the bin fell on his head.

"Who's there?" Dad asked, his voice shaking slightly, like he was nervous. The three of us stood up, the box still on Jakes head. "Sadie!" he said, opening his arms, probably expecting me to run forward and hug him. He was disappointed. Then he saw Jake. "And who are you?"

Jake murmured something from under the box, and then took it off. "Er, hi. I'm Jake. I'm a friend of Sadie. You're Mr. Kane, right?"

"Dr. Kane," Dad corrected. "But if you're a friend of Sadie, you can call me Julius." Then he looked back at me and smiled. I had a bad idea as to what was coming. "Sweetheart, you know how I said that we could go and see a film?"

I groaned. "Dad! You promised."

"I know. I know, but this is really-"

"Important?" I butted in. "More important than your family? You come halfway through Visitation Day and then insist that you go and do work! You're unbelievable."

I pushed past him and marched towards the car. Dad called after me, but I ignored him. I got into the back of the taxi and slammed the door. The taxi driver continued reading his newspaper. A few minutes later Carter and Jake got into the back with me, and Dad went into the front. There was an awkward silence. Then Jake started asking my brother weird questions: what his favourite books were, what his favourite colour was, those sorts of questions.

I wasn't really paying attention to his answers, I was thinking about Dad instead. He was staring out of the window. You didn't need to be a genius to figure out who he was thinking about. Mum. Carter had told me that he had her picture on his phone, and would look at it whenever he wasn't looking at boring dusty stuff. I felt kind of bad about shouting at him.

"Um, can you stop here?" he suddenly asked the taxi driver.

I looked out of the window, and saw what Dad was looking at. Cleopatra's Needle. It isn't a needle, it's actually an…oby…oba [yes Carter, I'm getting there]….obelisk thingy-ma-bob. It looks a bit like a needle though. I mean, it's pointy at one end. But it's also gigantic and made of stone, and I really wouldn't recommend trying to use it for sewing.

Dad got out of the car. The three of us followed him. The taxi driver just got his newspaper out and continued reading.

"Do we have to stop at every single monument?" I asked impatiently. Dad was looking up at the point of the obelisk.

He spoke, not turning around to look at me. "I just had to… where she… when…"

"Dad?" Carter asked, his voice shaking slightly. "Did Mum… is this where Mum died?"

There was silence. Then Jake whispered something to me. "Should I go back to the cab?"

"Cab?" I asked, half listening to him. "Oh, the taxi. No, it's fine, don't worry."

Dad turned to us. He stepped forward and brushed a piece of hair behind my ears. Normally I hate it when anybody does this, but I was too busy thinking about Mum. _Had_ she really died here?

"It wasn't meant to happen. It was an accident…" he started.

"Dad?" I asked, my voice shaking even more then Carters.

Just then, there was a flash from the other side of the river bank. Suddenly Dad came out of the sort of trance he was in and looked at us, panicked. "Into the cab. Now!"

"Dad?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Just get into the cab."

We all ran to the taxi, and Dad promised the driver an extra ten pounds if he got us to the British Museum in five minutes. We'd hardly got our seat belts on when the taxi sped off. It seemed like the whole of London was trying to make sure that there was as much traffic as possible, making life really hard for the poor taxi driver.

When we arrived at the British Museum it was raining. It was probably the only time I was, and would ever be glad to get inside the museum to get some shelter.

Jake and I helped Carter to get his and Dad's luggage out while he paid the driver. Then, when we'd got the two heavy bags out (how on earth could they travel with only one bag each?) Dad did something really odd. He chucked some stone like things into the back seat of the taxi, before telling the driver to take us to Chelsea. The black car sped off with the silhouettes of three kids in the back seat, and a man in the front.

"Um, Dad, what just happened?" Carter asked.

Dad shrugged. "We're in London. People always need cabs here."

_True_, I thought. _But nobody was here a second ago_.

Dad picked up his suitcase and started to walk towards the big iron gates. "Come on then," he said.

I ran to follow Dad, Carter and Jake coming after me. If only I hadn't. If only I'd just turned around and walked off. If only.

But I didn't, and my life changed forever.

**A/N Ok, I hoped that you've enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to apologise in advance for any Out of Characters that might happen in this story. Also, I'd like to apologise for the fact that this chapter was seriously similar to the book. The rest (hopefully) won't be. **

**Also, **_**I am the Son of Lord Zeus**_** asked me a very good question. How did Percy get to England without being fried by a certain uncle of his? Well, I'm got a few answers to this one, so choose your favourite. Ok, either he shadow travelled with Mrs O'Leary (Mrs. O'Leary rules by the way) or he gave Zeus a **_**You are the best Uncle in the world. Please do not blast me out of the sky! card. **_**Or he travelled by boat/swam. I hope that answered your question!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Percy's POV**_

When we got the phone call, I was in the middle of eating a pizza. _We_, being Grover, Annabeth, Nico and I. Grover had gone to the restroom, when the phone in his back pack started ringing.

It's really strange how it's fine for satyrs to have mobile phones, but not half-bloods. Apparently, the monsters haven't yet figured out the generally speaking, where there are satyrs, there are demigods. Even after a few thousand years, they're really slow.

"Are you going to pick it up?" Annabeth asked me.

"It's Grover's phone. I'm not just going to pick it up. It might be Juniper, and that would be really…" I searched for the right word,"…awkward"

"Juniper doesn't have a phone," she pointed out.

Oh.

"Oh, right." I tried to think of something clever to say. "Why should I pick it up anyway?"

"You're the one closest to the bag," she said.

"Nico's sitting on other side," I pointed out. Nico just carried on eating his pizza as if I hadn't mentioned him.

"Percy, why are you being so difficult about answering the phone?" she asked.

I shrugged, because I really didn't know. Probably because it might be Jake. He was a new satyr who had found a lead on a girl who lived in London who smelled like a half-blood. We'd come to England specially to check this girl out, because Jake also said that there was also something in her scent that was really un-half-bloody. Last summer we'd come over and met the girl in the British Museum. Or more like, Grover did. Annabeth had dragged me over to see the Parthenon exhibit. Nico had been spending some quality father-and-son time with his dad that summer, but this winter he wanted to come over. What he did with his dad, only he knows, as Hades doesn't seem like the kind of dad who you'd play soccer with. Anyway, Jake had told us that he's call if anything happened. Apparently, the girl's brother and dad had come to see her, and he suspected that if anything was going to happen, it would happen today. I was kind of hoping that Jake wouldn't call: I was enjoying being a normal sixteen year old for 24 hours. As far as we knew, there weren't monsters in England so we didn't have to worry about being attacked every minute. Which was a first.

I answered the phone.

"Er, hi. It's Percy he-"

"Percy. Look, I really think that you should come to the British Museum," Jake said hurriedly from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hi Jake," I said, trying not to look disappointed. Both Annabeth and Nico looked up when I said his name. Then Nico looked at the two slices of pizza left on his plate and suddenly ate them both in about three bites. When Annabeth gave him the look, he said, with his mouth full, "Wa? I di's wa t aste em." which I think meant, "What? I didn't want to waste them."

I turned my attention back to Jake. "What's the matter?"

"It's the girl and her brother. I don't think that they're half-bloods."

"Then why do you want us to go to the British Museum?" I asked, confused.

"Because they're something else."

_Something else_. What did Jake mean?

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't think that they still existed. I've heard of them once before, but no one has actually found one of them in ages."

"What are you going on about?" I asked getting slightly impatient. It was bad enough Annabeth talking in riddles half the time, without the rest of the world following her example.

"It's hard to explain. As I said before, you really need to come over, right now." Then he hung up. Great.

"We've got to go right now," I told the Annabeth and Nico as I put Grover's phone back into is backpack.

"Now?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded.

"Now now?" Nico asked.

"Yes, now now."

"Like now now this-very-second?"

"Yes, Nico. Like now now this-very-second."

"Then why are you standing about talking?" he asked, grinning. Grinning, as I might have said before, is not a good look on Nico. It makes him look evil. Especially when it's a crooked grin. Which it usually is.

I gave him a friendly punch. Annabeth cleared her throat. I turned, and saw her standing up, her back pack slung over one of her shoulders. "We need to get going," was all that she said.

"Right." Nico said. "What about Grover?"

She considered this for two seconds. "We could leave a note," she suggested.

"Or we could Iris message him," I said. Then I saw the looks on their faces. I realised what I'd just suggested. "Er, or maybe not."

"We'll just go for Annabeth's idea," he said, looking kind of disturbed by my idea. "Anyone have any paper?"

* * *

When we arrived at the British Museum, it was closed. "Now what?" I asked.

Without a word, Annabeth took a hair pin out of her pocket, and walked up to the glass doors. She slotted the pin into the key hole, and wriggled it about, head tilted as if she was listening. There was a faint click, and she took the pin out, before turning to us, smiling. "It should open now," she said.

I walked up to next to her and tugged on the brass handles. The door opened. "Thanks. Since when were you a daughter of Hermes?"

"I don't spend all my time reading books Seaweed Brain," she said, then took her back pack off and took her blue Yankees cap out. She put it on and disappeared.

Nico melted into the shadows.

"Oh great," I muttered. "Why can't I turn invisible?"

"Hey stop complaining. We've got some half-bloods to find," Annabeth's voice said from beside me.

We went inside. The shadow of Nico closed the door quietly behind us. The first thing that struck me was the Great Hall. The white marble floor and walls were reflecting a faint blue colour, which I was sure wasn't normal.

I was about to say something to Annabeth, when I heard foot steps. Three kids were walking in the Great Hall. They then stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed the light. I crept behind one of the stone columns to hide.

"What on earth is that?" one of the kids asked.

"I don't know. Maybe your dad's having a disco," another of the people suggested. Jake. It had to be. One, it sounded like him. Two, only he would come up with a comment like that. (apparently, according to Annabeth, I'm also capable of making that comment. I'm just going to ignore her.)

"Why exactly would he be doing that?" another one asked. It was a girl. The girl we were possibly going to rescue. Which meant that the other guy had to be her brother. But they looked nothing like each other. Even from where I was, I could see that while the girl had dirty blonde hair with red streaks and white skin, the boy, her possible brother, had dark brown hair and skin.

"I don't know," Jake admitted.

"Well, I'm going to see what Dad's up to," the girl said.

"Er, Sadie." the boy said, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Didn't Dad saw pacifically _not_ to go back?"

She shrugged, and took a step forward.

"Look, I agree with Carter." Jake said warily. "Whatever your dad's up to, whether dancing or whatever other strange stuff he could be doing, I don't think it's a wise idea to do back to that room."

Sadie snorted, and I could hear her from where I was, so I can't imagine how loud she must have sounded to Jake and … _(what's his name?)_… Carter.

"I'm going anyway, even if you two are too chicken." She took a few steps forward, when something strange happened. She suddenly fell to the side like a gigantic force had just pushed her out of the way. She hit the marble floor with a crash. Jake and Carter ran to her side.

"Sadie!" Carter called. "Sadie!"

I ran forward. I know, really, really dumb, but I had to check that she was alright. I heard footsteps behind me, and looked back to see Nico running over as well. When I looked back, Annabeth was kneeling by the others, cap in hand.

Carter looked up and saw us. "Who… who are you?" he asked, his voice wobbling slightly.

By this time, Nico and I were next to them. Nico had crouched down, and had his hand on the girl's forehead. "She's alive. Barely though. She's hit her head hard."

Carter repeated his question. "Who are you?" We ignored him.

"Jake," I asked. "Do you know what's caused that blue light?"

The satyr shook his head. "Not exactly. Car-"

"Wait," Cater butted in and looked at Jake. "You know these people?"

"Er, yeah," he admitted, kind of sheepishly (or is that goatishly?)

Annabeth handed me something from her back pack. A sealable plastic bag with little golden coloured squares in it. Ambrosia. I took one of the squares out, and opened Sadie's mouth to put the square in. Yeah, I know, I know. Jake wasn't even sure if she was a half-blood, but it was worth the risk.

"What was that?" her brother asked.

"Ambrosia," Annabeth said as I handed the bag back to her.

"Is that some kind of medicine?"

She nodded. I suppose it was easier and quicker than saying. _No, it's the food of the gods. Yes, I mean gods. Well, the Olympians to be precise. Yeah, the Greek gods. Ambrosia can be used on half-bloods to heal them. What are half-bloods? Oh, their just children of the gods. Hmm, are we half-bloods? Sure. My mom's Athena, his dad's Poseidon and his dad's Hades. We suspect that you and your sister are half-bloods too. Oh, and Jake. He's a satyr. Yes, of course I'm sane._

Carter opened his mouth to say something, but before he had a chance to speak, a laugh came from the room where the blue light was coming from. The Egyptian room. I remembered it from the summer before, even if I'd only spent a few minutes in it.

I stood up. "I'm going to see what's going on," I announced. Annabeth, Nico and Carter stood up as well.

"I'm coming," they all said in more or less unison. Which was kind of freaky.

"Er, maybe you shouldn't come Carter."

"Why?" he demanded. "My sister's unconscious, my Dad's doing strange stuff and three creeps have just appeared out of no where."

It was the look of his eyes that made me give in. It was the look Nico had given me three years ago when I'd told him that his sister, Bianca, was dead. A fierce, angry and upset look all mixed into one. Nico had accidentally cracked a marble floor when he'd had that look on his face. I hated to think what this kid was capable of doing.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't do any harm if you came. But as soon as anything dangerous happens, you're leaving," I said. The look on his face disappeared. I relaxed.

I uncapped Riptide, and into grew into a familiar sword. Carter stared at the weapon, mouth open.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?"

I nodded. "Yep, you did. Jake, are you staying here with Sadie?" The satyr nodded. "Right then, the four of us better go and see what that blue light's about."

* * *

There was a man standing by the Rosetta Stone, with a boomerang in his hand, but he wasn't throwing it or anything. Instead, he was scratching the Stone with it, and the blue light was streaming from where the boomerang touched the Stone.

"Isn't the vandalism?" I whispered to Annabeth as quietly as possible so that the man didn't notice.

She shrugged. "Probably." she whispered back. Then she turned to Carter. "Is he your Dad?" He nodded. "Any idea what he's doing?" He shook his head.

Looking more closely I saw what the man was doing. Blue glowing hieroglyphs were etched into the stone. Carter seemed to notice too.

"_Open_," he muttered.

"You can read that?" I asked him.

He nodded, but kept his eyes on the stone as his dad continued to write on it. New hieroglyphs formed. "Wo-seer, i-ei," he said.

"Meaning?" Annabeth asked him.

"_Osiris, come_," he translated. Then he gasped. "Oh my...Dad! No!" he shouted.

His dad turned and saw him. "Carter, where's-"

But just then the ground rumbled, and the Rosetta Stone exploded.

The security alarms started roaring. Fire rippled along the floor. Half of the exhibits had been knocked over. Pieces of what had been the Rosetta Stone lay on the floor, and where it had once stood was a smoking pedestal. The floor around it was blackened in a starburst pattern (and no, I don't mean the sweets). The impact of the explosion had thrown Carter to the ground, where he lay unconscious.

"That's not good," I said helpfully.

Carter's dad turned and stared at us. He was surrounded by a glowing blue circle. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Where's Sadie?"

Nico looked at me. I looked at Annabeth. Annabeth sighed, and opened her mouth to say something, when...

**A/N Hehe! Ok, that's all for now. I am so evil! Hehe**

**Um...sorry. **

**Ok, I'd like to say a few thing. Firstly, I hope you're enjoying the Red Pyramid Mix Up so far. Secondly, I would like to thank Blob for the evil cliffhanger idea.(You do remember Blob right, my incredibly annoying editor who would torture me if I called them Bob?) And for correcting my really dumb mistakes. So, thanks Blob!**


End file.
